A Love for Hockey
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Jennipher Hudson is a smart girl who's the daughter of a scientist and also loves hockey. she had always had a crush on Wildwing but when she actually meets him will that change? Heck Yes! NosediveXOC
1. Chapter 1: What a Birthday!

Okay guys KenzanXluver is back with a new Penname AND new stories to write

Okay guys KenzanXluver is back with a new Penname AND new stories to write! And here is one of them that I have had in my head for awhile! Just to let you know it's going to be in first person for the first couple paragraphs, it'll change though.

_June 13_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my first official entry in a diary at all! Let me introduce myself I'm Jennipher McKain Hudson. If I had friends they'd probably call my Jen but I'm not really popular with the kids at my high school. I'm a real wiz kid, A+ student, in math and science anyway. Put me in an English class and it will not be a pretty sight my friend. Anyway I got my love of math and science from my dad, Allister, he's a scientist at a lab here in Anaheim. He's a genius if you ask me and I guess I get that from him. I've been around science and everything close to it since I was a baby. My mother divorced him after I was born. She couldn't handle him always being gone and she was really young when she had me so she left me with my dad. I still think about her and love her though. Oops I'm rambling. Well anyway since I've been around it so much it rubbed off on me. I even build some of my own stuff. I once built a motor bike and it I even ride it to school sometimes. It needs a serious paint job though. Well now that you know I love science I should tell you about my two other loves. I love hockey,which is why I'm on my high school team, and with my love of hockey comes the love for my favorite hockey player. He's the goalie for the Anaheim team the Mighty Ducks. I absolutely __**adore**__ Wildwing Flashblade, he has to be the best goalie on earth. That is very ironic though seeing as the ducks aren't even from earth. Well now that I'm done with introducing myself you should know, it's my birthday I turn 16 today and this is my dad's present to me! Well later diary._

She closed the book slowly and put in under her bed with a sigh. She turned on her back and looked up to her many Mighty Ducks posters on her ceiling. Her eyes lingered on Wildwing and her eyes then seemed to get annoyed.

"Why? I told daddy I wanted to go to your game today Wildwing! Why must I be tortured so?" She kicked furiously on her bed and turned on her stomach and hugged her pillow screaming into it. Then she heard the electronic shuffle of her door opening and she felt a weight change the angle of her bed. She looked over with her bright brown eyes and narrowed them a bit as she spotted her father. She turned away her back facing him.

"Honey, I know you really wanted to go to the ducks game today. I'm really sorry and I want to make it up to you." She looked back at him slightly giving him a look that didn't like the sound of that.

"What did you have in mind? If you say going shopping no thanks, all the hockey jerseys will tempt me too much." She could see her father smirk almost deviously as he fiddled with something behind his back. Jennipher looked at him waiting for something special to happen. The suspense was killing her as her father began to pull his surprise from behind his back.

"Well Angel, you better bundle up and put on your Wildwing jersey because your goings to not only go to that game, but you're going to meet the ducks!" Jennipher's eyes grew enormous as she heard her father's words and saw him pull out tickets. She squealed in excitement and hugged her father almost making him fall over onto his back.

"Oh my god thank you daddy! I have to find something good to wear! I can't believe this after so many months of dreaming I'm finally going to meet him! Wildwing Flashblade!" Her father chuckled lightly and gave her the ticket and got up.

"Hurry up and get ready Hun, we're gonna be leaving soon." Jennipher nodded excitedly and began rummaging through her closet looking for something warm but cute to wear. She wanted to look extra special for Wildwing. She wasn't the prettiest girl ever but she was ugly either. She finally pulled out a jersey, a fishnet bottom shirt, and a green t-shirt with a pair of form fitting jeans. She pulled up her hair in a messy bun and pulled on a pair of gloves. She walked out her back reading "Flashblade" on it and Wildwing's team number.

She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and ran out the door almost running into her father. He chuckled heartily at her excitement and put his arm around her shoulders leading her to the exit of the lab in which they lived.

"I'm glad to see your excited Jenn." She smiled up at her father with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Jennipher knew that he was just enjoying the fact that she was happy.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be excited I'm going to a ducks game for my birthday and I get to meet them! How'd you get this set up daddy?" He looked to her sneakily and whispered in her ear.

"Their manager is a push-over, I insisted that this would be good PR for the ducks and he agreed. Not to mention I paid a few dollars out of my now very empty pocket." Jennipher felt a little guilty after she heard him say that, but he reassured her that it was alright. She kept her bright smile at the brink of happiness for having her birthday wish come true.

As they pulled up to the pond Jennipher saw people piling in with signs and over the top make-up dedicated to her team and she smiled even more if it were possible. She was bouncing with joy and almost opened the car door before her father even stopped. As soon as the car came to a complete stop and it was off she busted through the door and proceeded to drag her father as fast as she could into the pond. She jumped up the bleachers to her seat like a child the cold air from the ice turning her cheeks red. Her father calmly followed after her and sat with no interest at all.

"Wow cool jersey lady where'd you get it?" She heard the voice of a small child and turned to smile at him. She pointed at the jersey with pride.

"This old thing? I got it at the sports store at the mega mall down the street!" She quieted down as the lights dimmed and the spot lights were running across the ice making it shine like a big diamond.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for you own Anaheim Mighty ducks!" The announcer said loudly and with great spirit. The crowd roared in excitement as the ducks made their entrance and Jennipher screamed along with them letting out as loud as she could

"Ducks rock, Ducks rock!" The crowd humored her and began along with her chanting their allegiance to their team. The ducks raised their hockey sticks and Jennipher immediately pulled on her father's sleeve as she pointed toward the ice.

"What is it Hun?" Jennipher squealed loudly as she continued her childish antics.

"Oh my gosh daddy look its Wildwing! Isn't he the greatest?" She continued her squealing as she eyed Wildwing excitedly jumping from her seat. When the announcer's loud voice came back on the speakers to announce the other team the crowd began in a massive uproar of boo's and jeers.

Once the game got started Jennipher could hardly keep in her seat jeering at calls the ref made that she didn't like, and cheering her loudest whenever Wildwing blocked the puck from invading the net. She was so full of excitement and couldn't contain herself. Her father even joined in with her cheers and always asked her about something he didn't understand. She was living a dream and now was the happiest she ever could be, she would also look up at the scoreboard every now and then to see the ads and the few amusing things that would be on there. She was cheering when the ducks scored when she suddenly felt a poke at her side.

She looked to her father and he pointed up to the score board. Jennipher's jaw dropped as she looked at what was on the screen and she smiled and gave a thumb up. There on the screen was her on camera and the words 'Happy 16th Birthday Jennipher Hudson!' plastered across the screen. She hugged her father and he smiled to her. She was the happiest she had ever been in so long and it was all thanks to her dad and the Mighty Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me to Your Father

Okay guys KenzanXluver is back with a new Penname AND new stories to write

Okay guys here is the second part to A Love for Hockey! I hope you like this chapter and yup Jenn is going to finally meet her favorite hockey players in the world.

Jennipher smiled form ear-to-ear. Her happiness couldn't even be described in words. She bounced excitedly in her seat she screamed her loudest scream as Duke L'Orange scored the last goal winning the game for the Ducks. She along with the rest of the crowd began to go nuts as the ducks went into the middle of the rink and began their victory ritual. Jennipher looked to her dad as everyone was piling out of the stadium. Her father chuckled and got up Jennipher following suit.

"Ready to meet the Mighty Ducks Jenn?" Jennipher squealed and clung to her father with such ferocity that he was almost afraid. They walked out of the rows of bleachers and walked to the entrance of the team's locker room. They were met by the manager of the Mighty Ducks Phil Pomfeather at the entrance.

"You're that scientist right?" Jennipher's father nodded and pushed her forward smiling to him and holding out his hand.

"Yup Allister Hudson, and this is my daughter Jennipher. She's a big fan of your team Mr. Pomfeather." Phil half-heartedly shook her father's hand and Jennipher was jumping with joy.

"Right this way little lady." Phil's phone rang and he began to chat up a storm setting up yet another publicity show for the team. She walked into a warm room rubbing her arms to make the warmth come faster. The chubby manager got off his phone and opened the door to the locker room where the ducks were just about done getting out of their game gear. Jennipher's eyes sparkled with such joy that her father swore they were bright stars in the sky. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey ducks, boobies I'd like you to meet the special guest I was talking about!" Jennipher was pushed forward by her father and the gaze of the whole team was on her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked up to her father who waved.

"Hi there, you guys played a great game! I know I enjoyed every minute." Wildwing smiled and waved back to her father.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself Mr., I didn't catch your name." He chuckled and pat Jennipher's shoulder.

"I'm Allister Hudson; it's my daughter's 16th birthday. She insisted that we come to your game instead of having a big party." Jennipher felt her face go even redder as Wildwing stood up and walked over to them.

"Well Happy Birthday, I hope our win was a good enough present." Jennipher smiled brightly and clung to her dad.

"The game was great! You did really awesome today Wildwing, and hey maybe you guys could sign my jersey? I mean if you don't mind, it would be a great gift!" Wildwing smiled and nodded.

"If you got a marker or something, I'm game." Jennipher smiled and pulled a sharpie from her back pocket and handed it to Wildwing excitedly.

"I see you came prepared." Jennipher nodded and turned around so her back was facing the team.

"When my dad told me my birthday surprise was that I was going to meet you guys I couldn't pass up getting an autograph! You guys are they best." Wildwing chuckled and signed her back then passed the marker to Nosedive and it went on like this till every duck had signed her jersey. She turned back around and grinned from ear to ear.

"You all did great I loved it when you blocked that really fast slap shot Wildwing! Oh and when Nosedive totally rocket launched that puck and the goalie didn't even see it! My ultimate favorite part was when Mallory body checked that guy into the glass! He had a bruise the size of a baseball for the rest of the game!" Mallory seemed intrigued and walked up next to Wildwing.

"Oh really? How long have you liked hockey?" Jennipher smiled and pointed at herself proudly.

"I've liked hockey for awhile but I only became a complete fan when you guys showed up! I was so impressed that you had two girls on the team that I joined my high school hockey team! The boys still can't get over it!" Mallory put her arm around Jennipher and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright sock it to them birthday girl!" Jennipher laughed and continued asking the team questions and answering theirs her shyness disappearing as she continued to talk with them. At least when Wildwing wasn't talking to her, she could swear that Duke and Nosedive had a glint in their eyes when ever Wildwing talked to her. It made her a bit nervous but she really could care less. She was enjoying herself too much.

She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see her father.

"Come on Angel it's time to go I'm sure they have a lot of stuff to do." Jennipher's face saddened but she nodded and waved to the ducks following her dad out. As soon as they were in the car Jennipher hugged her dad tightly.

"That was the best daddy Wildwing is so nice! I had an awesome time and the team was really awesome." Her father smiled and started the car and began pulling out of the barren parking lot of the pond.

"We should do this more often Jennipher." She nodded and let down her brown hair.

/Ducks POV/

Duke elbowed Wildwing in the side playfully and winked at him as the back of the girl was disappearing. He looked to dive and the two ducks began their taunting of Wildwing.

"Hey Wing looks like that little cutie has her eye on you." Nosedive chuckled and poked his brother playfully.

"Yeah bro did you see the way she went all red? Priceless!" Wildwing shook his head at the two and waved them off.

"Come on guys stop playing around. She was just nervous cause she's a big fan." Duke chuckled and pat Wildwing's shoulder gently.

"Whatever you wanna think Wing, but I say the little lady has quite the crush on you." Wildwing shrugged it off and continued about his business.

/Jennipher's POV/

Jennipher put her jersey safely away folded in her keepsake box. There she had everything that she wanted to keep forever to remember special events. She had really hoped that Wildwing didn't notice her nervousness around him. She didn't want to give away that she had a monster sized crush on him. She changed into her blue flannel pajamas and got into bed tired yet excited about how her day went. She soon felt herself becoming drowsy and then finally let sleep take her.

As the morning sun peaked into her window she opened her eyes slowly covering them until they adjusted to the light. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes and put on her glasses then swinging her legs over the side of the bed and stretching. She yawned and got up completely going into her closet and picking up a white dress shirt and plaid blue skirt. She put it on and then put on a pair of long socks that went up to her knees and black flats.

She grabbed her backpack and duffel bag throwing them over her shoulder and then grabbed her hockey stick heading out her bedroom door and leaving for school. She walked slowly to school glancing at her watch every now and then to check if she still had enough time to walk. She was really calm today and her trip yesterday made her even more ready for hockey practice. She felt like nothing could bring her down. She felt on top of the world and yet very calm.

She walked into school to see a few stray students who had come early like her. She walked down the hallways past many banners and billboards for clubs and sports. She walked down to the school gym and put her hockey stuff in her locker. She walked out and many more people were now in the building waiting for the morning bell to signal the start of school. She ignored all the ridiculing stares that she received.


	3. Chapter 3: Living the Fantasy

Okay guys KenzanXluver is back with a new Penname AND new stories to write

Alrighty then! I hope you like this chapter of A Love for Hockey! Wonder what's going to happen to Jennipher during school.

* * *

She sat sluggishly in the front of the class the teacher's voice blaring loudly trying to keep everyone awake. He wrote an equation on the board and looked at the class looking for the person who he was going to call to solve it. He spied his victim walked up to the front row tapping on Jennipher's desk.

"Ms. Hudson why don't you come up and find the Value of _x_ for us?" Jennipher took the chalk from his hand and walked up to the board hearing the typical coughed insults.

"Loser." She tried to ignore that one just smiling to herself because of yesterday's fun.

"Nerd." She felt peeved and just gripped the chalk tighter as she finished solving her equation and sat down ending her persecution. She hated when the other people in her class did that, they just judged her without thinking. She walked down the hallways with her books held tightly to her chest trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

She felt a weight and then the feeling of her balance leaving her. She stumbled and looked to see her team mate Daniel Watermen next to her.

"Hey Jenn I heard you went to the hockey game yesterday." Jennipher pulled a lock of hair away from her face and nodded silently. He laughed and she could feel his excitement rise.

"You are so lucky! You should tell the whole team about it at practice." Jennipher smiled and nodded again.

"I'll be sure to do that, well I better get going Dan. I'll see you at practice." Daniel nodded and gave her the thumbs up walking off in a different direction. He left her with a loud and cheerful.

"Ducks rock!" She smiled and shook her head walking through the door of her Chemistry class receiving her usual glares and jeers.

She wondered more then anything what this school would be like without her. The obvious the hockey team wouldn't have their left wing. Whenever she thought about it the only thing that ever came up was the fact they wouldn't have anyone to ridicule, but then of course if it wasn't her it would be someone else. She had never really seen a bright side to her life, she was constantly stuck at home because of threats to the lab, and she only had hockey as an outlet. Her life seemed so bleak and she wished so much for something to make it exciting and fun.

As the last bell rang she smiled and felt a wash of relief. She put everything away and only grabbing the necessary books then walked to the gym smiling at all the Anaheim Academy Mighty Ducks posters and such. She walked into the girl's locker room stripping of her uniform and putting on her hockey gear. She walked to the ice rink and sat at the bench to put on her skates then skating out to the freezing ice. She saw the rest of the team and the coach Mr. Cardona gathered in a circle of excitement.

"Alright Jenn spill how was the Mighty Ducks game yesterday?" Jennipher smiled and leaned on her hockey stick.

"It was the best my dad even went as far as the pay for me to meet them!" The boys surrounding her all gawked and whined at how lucky she was then began to ask her questions.

"Are they mean in person?" Jennipher shook her head and looked to the next person.

"How does Wildwing look without his mask on?" Jennipher blushed under her helmet and said bashfully.

"Um well I guess you could say he looks similar to Nosedive."

The questions were continuing to go and increased at a pace Jennipher couldn't catch up with.

"Enough chit-chat ladies let's get to playing hockey!" They became aligned and began their drills. This continued on for hours Jennipher was breathing hard, fatigue was starting to get to her. She didn't stop fighting against her bodies pleas to stop. For hours she drilled with the others and it became so cold her nose was now red and her cheeks were flushed. Her breathing now became wheezing and her heart was pumping, the gloves scratching against her frail hands hurt even more then it usually would.

She sighed in relief as she heard the whistle blow, skated back to the bench getting her bottle of water, and gulping it down as if she hadn't seen water in years. She took off her skates and walked with her sore feet on the cold floor to the locker room to change back into her regular clothes.

"Be ready for that game on Wednesday! Practice same time tomorrow." She continued her stride, and only looked back to smile at her team mates as they pat her back. She let her tired legs carry her out the door her book bag hanging off her sore shoulders and her legs were beginng to drag. She didn't even have enough energy to notice she was being followed. She turned a corner only to be stopped by a frightening sight. She dropped her bags and found her strength running at top speed the opposite way.

She looked back and couldn't believe her eyes three dinosaur like creatures were chasing her. She ducked as a fiery mass came flying toward her. She tried to scream but couldn't and just tried to keep running. She felt her feet starting to become heavy and didn't know how long she could keep running. She looked behind her and saw nothing so stopped to breathe wondering if she was safe.

She blinked and opened her eyes to the three creatures again.

"Jennipher Hudson, come with us, resistance is futile." Jennipher looked around and she couldn't find a way out.

"What do you want from me?" her voice came out broken and fearful. She looked from each one of them trying to find some opening for escape.

"Why you father of course, we need a favor from him and he won't be as easily caught as you."

Jennipher started to sweat and felt that this might be her last moment alive. She felt an explosion next to her and looked to see the silhouettes of six figures that didn't look human. She narrowed her gaze and as the dust cleared she saw the Mighty Ducks. After she had come back to earth she saw that she was under the arm of Wildwing. She saw the ducks shooting what looked like hockey pucks at the attempted kidnappers. As she saw them explode she knew they weren't ordinary pucks. She looked up at Wildwing and began to shake.

She saw the three disappear and noticed Wildwing and the rest of the team turn toward her.

"Why were they after you?" Jennipher looked at him in the eyes and opened her mouth only to find she was in too much shock to speak. She cleared her throat and spoke in a feeble voice that was barely audible.

"T…They said something a…ab…about my dad." She could feel herself shaking and couldn't stop. She felt Wildwing pat her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"We'll take you home and explain the situation to your father." Jennipher nodded and saw Nosedive hand her something and looked to see her book bag. She took it in her quivering hand and followed Wildwing into their "car".

She sat there clutching her bag for dear life. She didn't understand what was going on and every thought came to a dead end. As she leaned back in her seat she finally began to relax thankful that she was still able to go back to her dad. She looked up and saw her hero look back at her as she went red finally realizing she had all the more reason to adore him.

"Are you alright…Jennipher right?" She nodded and sighed her grip on her bag loosened and her breathing became steadier but not completely normal. She hoped with all her might that nobody noticed her reddened cheeks.

She saw through the window that they were in front of the lab. They opened the doors and she jumped out onto the concrete then proceeded to walk toward the doors of the lab. She could see it now, under house arrest for a month with nothing to do. The only thing she would be doing is staring up at the ceiling wishing she were outside. Her face had a look of dread upon it. She saw every scientist turn to the door as they saw the ducks and Jennipher.

She walked to her father's part of the lab and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and lifted his protective goggles and a look of confusion crossed over his features.

"Jennipher? Honey what happened?" Wildwing stood forward to answer making Jennipher dread the moment even more.

"Sir, your daughter was attacked by our enemies the Saurians. They tried to kidnap her in an attempt to get you to work for them."

Her father was in shock he immediately took her into his arms and checked her for scratches and injuries.

"No, school tomorrow Jennipher you'll be staying here."

Jennipher shook her head looked to the floor finally finding her voice.

"Dad, no I can't stay here I have practice we have a game on Wednesday! We can't play without a left wing! Dad please I…" She was cut off by her father raising his voice.

"No! This is a very big threat if those Saurians find you and hurt you I don't know what I'd do!" Jennipher sighed in defeat knowing where the conversation would end up. Wildwing cleared his throat and her dad looked up at him and sighed.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Wildwing just shook his head and spoke.

"Mr. Hudson, or Professor, I think it would be best if we guarded you and your daughter in case the Saurians come back."

Jennipher's father looked deep in thought and then looked sternly at Jennipher.

"Jenn go pack your things I want you to go with them. I thank you but I have my own security measures and I can't leave the lab. I have work to do here that isn't able to be left." Jennipher's eyes lit up but then dimmed immediately as she knew that her father wouldn't be with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Dive Town

Alrighty then! I hope you like this chapter of A Love for Hockey! Hmm how is living with her long time heroes going to affect Jenn??

She looked in awe at the part of the Pond that was hidden from the world and was only viewable by the ducks and their manager. She smiled even though deep inside she was scared, confused, and upset. Right now she wanted to see the best of what was happening. She was getting to actually live with the ducks! She was getting to see Wildwing on a daily basis now, at least until the heat died down. Her long time fantasy was finally a reality.

The ducks had showed her around and gave her a place to crash in Nosedive's room seeing as how he wasn't there to defend it. She was now putting all her stuff in order and she could hear Nosedive complaining about losing his room. She sat on the bed and sighed as she felt the disappointment come back. The arguing had come to an end with Nosedive's defeat and he and Wildwing came in to clear out his stuff so she would be comfortable.

"I'm sorry for Nosedive I…" He was cut off by Jennipher who looked up at him with pink cheeks.

"I understand his anger; I mean I wouldn't want some stranger in my room." Wildwing just sighed and put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to get goose bumps.

"I know this is probably all disappointing to you but it's for you and your dad's protection." Jennipher just nodded a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"I'm used to it by now. Thanks, for protecting me, and saving my life today. I…don't know what I would have done without you guys." Wildwing just smiled back to her and then took his hand off her shoulder.

"It's our duty, and no problem." Jennipher sighed again and watched him leave the room just leaving her and Nosedive who mumbled as he picked up all his comics ready to walk out.

"I'm sorry I took your room Nosedive. I could move my stuff somewhere else if you want." He just looked back and shrugged walking out with a box of his essentials. Jennipher curled up on the bed and buried her face into the pillow which smelled of Nosedive's shampoo. It smelled intoxicating to Jennipher, floral yet it was manly. She smiled and then relaxed a bit letting herself fall asleep.

She was looking around a desolate area with little to see. The only thing she could see was dust and tumbleweed rolling by. The stench of flame eaten foliage was caught in her nostrils as she looked around, only to have a tall dinosaur like creature appear in front of her suddenly. She stepped back and tripped the creature which seemed to be similar to a Saurian came closer to her smoke emitting from its nostrils. She heard the sound of a shot and looked to see Wildwing, puck blaster in hand.

"Step away from the girl Dragonus!"

The creature now known as Dragonus looked toward Wildwing a fiery mass being born within his jaws. He spewed fire toward Wildwing who so easily fell back injured. Jennipher screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt and pair of arms surround her and another shot was fired. She looked up to see the face of Nosedive a look of regality spread across his countenance. He looked so heroic, and as Jennipher looked to the villain he was vanquished. Jennipher now seemed confused as she looked up to her savior, Nosedive. She had never dreamt like this, Wildwing was always the hero. Then she realized it, she was dreaming.

She awoke with a few lonely beads of sweat making their way to her flushed cheeks. She wiped them away and then sighed looking at the clock she had brought with her.

"Geeze, I slept the whole day. How rude of me…" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and then proceeded to get ready. She walked out of Nosedive's room and looked around to see no one and hear silence. She let herself stray and wandered around the pond until she found somewhere that made her feel at home. She looked upon the ice with sparkling hazel eyes and proceeded to tie up her chocolate brown hair with a rubber band.

She walked further peering out at the perfectly smooth ice. She then snapped and sighed as she turned to walk back remembering that she had forgotten her skates in Nosedive's room. She berated herself and then just chose to sit in the bleachers and look at the ice and think. She sat and looked at her breathe become steam in the frigid air of the pond. Jennipher couldn't keep her mind on any one subject so started to just sit, and in result she was beginning to feel the chill in the air. She blew on her hands to give them heat and rubbed her arms for warmth. The minute her glasses began to fog she stepped out of the bleachers and began to head back into the warmth.

She found herself lost within the lair of the Mighty Ducks and her head hurting on top of that. She only felt relief as she bumped into Grin.

"Everyone is looking for you." Jennipher turned red her cheeks finally getting some heat.

"I'm so sorry I was up early and I didn't want to bother you guys, I should have left a note or something." He nodded and signaled for her to follow. She did and was lead into the room where the rest of the team was.

Upon entering the whole team looked at her, almost disdainfully. Wildwing came up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where were you?" Jennipher flinched a bit at his hard tone and answered with red cheeks and stutters.

"I...I...just went to l…look at the ice…a…and…" Wildwing sighed and waved it off.

"Don't ever go anywhere by yourself. What would have happened if the Saurians had gotten a trace on you, and we didn't know where you were?"

She looked at her feet hiding her extremely red cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry I just didn't want to bother you guys…a…and I wasn't thinking!" The feeling of shame washed over her as she knew she had upset her hero. She felt her skin tingle and her heart race as she stood there under all the eyes of her idols.

"Tell one of us where you're going next time, we brought you here to protect you and we can't do that if you don't let us know where you're going." Jennipher nodded and nervously wrung her hands. She felt relief come as soon as all the eyes were off her.

She sat watching and staying silent.

Every time she wanted to open her mouth and talk she couldn't. She felt like she would say something stupid and so always decided against it. She was starting to feel like maybe she was a hindrance to the ducks. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be as good as she thought. If she was only bothering them maybe she shouldn't be here. She was starting to doubt her dreams and hopes that she had. Doubt was starting to overcome her when she heard her stomach start to growl.

She looked up and saw Duke looking toward her. She shivered a bit under his gaze; she remembered her Duke L'Orange days.

"You hungry sweetheart?" She nodded shyly and covered her stomach bashfully. Duke held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. "I won't bite, promise." She smiled and got up starting to feel a little more comfortable.

Duke signaled her to follow and she did. She looked around at the doorways and memorized the way. They stopped in the kitchen Jennipher assumed because of the food scattered everywhere. She looked around and began to fiddle with her fingers. Duke laughed nervously and walked ahead looking through everything.

"Sorry about the mess sweetheart, breakfast rush." Jennipher nodded knowingly and smiled at Duke taking a chance and speaking up.

"Looks like when I used to help in the kitchen at the lab. Who knew a bunch of nerdy scientists could be so hungry?" Duke gave a small laugh and then took out a simple box of cereal and put on the only clear part of the table.

"That's all we have until we can get more food. Don't worry I'll let Wildwing know." Jennipher nodded and pulled a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from a nearby drawer. Duke kindly pulled the milk from the fridge for her and set it down pulling out a chair for her. "Your seat milady." Jennipher laughed timidly and sat down pouring her bowl of cereal and thanking Duke for his help. "Just holler if you need anything." She nodded again and sat eating the cereal slowly just looking down at the table thinking about the events that were happening.

Just like earlier at the rink she could keep her mind on any one subject. Trying to keep her mind focused was starting to hurt and so she became frustrated. She sighed and leaned her head back letting her spoon drop into the now empty bowl. She took a few deep breathes and then stood up picking up her bowl and washing it. She put it away and then walked out following the halls like she remembered, and pondering whether she should go back with the ducks or go back to Nosedive's room. She decided to go back to the team in fear she might cause them to worry again. As she walked in they were being themselves.

Tanya working on something science related. Mallory arguing with Nosedive about something he did. Duke was with them laughing at Nosedive's unfortunate situation. Grin was meditating quietly in a corner of the room. Last of all Wildwing was alone looking as if he was contemplating something deeply. She sighed as her nerves starting to come back as she walked toward Wildwing her stomach full of butterflies. She felt her skin start to tingle as she stood in front of him and cleared her dry throat.

He looked up at her snapped out of his thoughts. She felt her cheeks go red and she cleared her throat again.

"U...um I'm sorry t…to bother you, but…I wanted to a…ap…apologize for this morning. I'm usually smarter than that, I guess it's just the whole almost getting captured by scary dinosaur guys." She wrung her hands again as she heard him sigh and she felt herself not able to breathe. She was holding it in waiting for an answer from him. He got up looking down at her and ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry about it, I just got worried. Make sure to tell me or take someone with you okay?" Jennipher nodded letting out the breath she had been holding in, and fixing her newly mussed hair. Wildwing looked down at her and looked deep in thought again. Jennipher began to get nervous once more from his gaze. "You play left wing right?" She nodded and smiled up at him admirably.

"Yeah, it's the position I play best."

Wildwing smirked to her and signaled for his brother.

"Then how about we go to the rink and you can try to get a score on me? I'll even have Nosedive come and give you pointers." Jennipher's eyes had become starry again as she looked up at Wildwing.

"You're serious? That'd be the best, but I know I'd never be able to get a score on _you_ Wildwing. You're the best goalie out there!" Nosedive had finally approached his brother and Wildwing looked toward him.

"Tell everyone it's time for practice, I have a special drill for you today baby brother."

Nosedive seemed to look at Wildwing almost skeptically.

"Oh no! I am _not _looking after the girl! If I get to miss practice I'm going out!" Wildwing looked sternly to his brother and put his arm around his shoulders.

"No, you're gonna be practicing Dive. Just a little differently then usual." Nosedive sighed and walked away from his brother to tell the rest of the ducks about practice. Jennipher looked at Nosedive with a guilty conscience.

"I don't think my being here has done Nosedive any good. I feel guilty; I mean I took his room and now this. He probably despises my presence."

Wildwing shook his head and turned to look back at Jennipher.

"Nah, he's just a little upset, but he'll get over it. Besides it's our job. Why don't you go get your hockey stuff from Dive's room, I'll have him wait for you here." Jennipher nodded and turned and jogged to Nosedive's room pulling out her practice gear and changing into it. She had her skates hanging off her shoulder as she walked back to the room that held Drake One. Nose dive was sulking in his own practice gear grumbling to himself about Jennipher no doubt. She cleared her throat as she approached the grumpy Nosedive.

He looked up at her disdainfully and got up.

"Let's go we're late." Jennipher made an agreeing noise and followed him. Jennipher could feel the tension and it made her uneasy; she tried to ease it by starting a conversation.

"I'm really sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you Nosedive. I don't mean it, but with the Saurians and my dad and all. I don't have a choice." He looked back at her then forward again a scoff finding its way out of his bill.

"No kidding? I got kicked out of my room, I can't go anywhere with my friends, _and_ I have to sleep on a lumpy couch at night! That makes for a very angry Dive, all because I have to _protect you_!" Jennipher felt a bit offended and her stress and anger from her eventful two days caught up with her.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that little pretty boy Nosedive gets a curve from his perfect little life for a day or two! How would you like it if every other week you were confined to a room because of a little threat? How would you feel if everyday of the life you had _outside_ of confinement you were ridiculed by everyone because you were different? I don't think _Dive_ would be very happy at all so shut your beak and deal!"

Jennipher left a surprised Nosedive in her wake as she stomped into the rink and put on her skates. She skated out aggressively and stopped before Wildwing her angry eyes looking at the ice.

"Where's Dive?" She shrugged and said to him angrily trying to inwardly calm herself.

"He's coming." Wildwing looking at her confused and became even more bewildered as an angry Nosedive can gliding onto the ice. Jennipher and Nosedive made eyes contact only to quickly look away from each other angrily.

Wildwing shook it off and looked to Jennipher and tossed a puck to the ground.

"Let's see what you got kid." Jennipher cracked her neck and looked at Wildwing intently getting her stick at the ready. She imagined the inside of the net was Nosedive and launched with all her strength. As soon as Wildwing had caught it he dropped the puck and shook his hand. "Whoa, that's quite a shot you got there. I would've had a broken hand if it weren't for these gloves."

Jennipher calmed a bit and felt a sense of pride coming to her and her anger at Nosedive was starting to subside.

"Thanks, an uh sorry…" Wildwing nodded and slid the puck back to her and just as she was about to swing Nosedive intercepted and stole the puck. Her anger rose again and she skated for him at top speed trying her hardest to keep up with him. He began to swerve through the others and Jennipher's reflexes weren't that good and stumbled and almost fell. She started speeding up and then as Nosedive stopped she couldn't slow down. She braced herself for impact and that's exactly what she got.

She opened her eyes and sat up a sharp pain in her head. She took off her helmet and held her head. She looked down to see Nosedive below her and she slid off of him and sat holding her head. Wildwing skated quickly up to them and Nosedive glared at her through his helmet.

"Watch where you're going geek-a-zoid!" Jennipher gasp and then glared right back at him.

"You shouldn't have taken the puck from me you _jerk_!"

Jennipher got up wiping moisture from her head and pulling her hand back to see blood. "Ugh, look what you did. Nosedive you're such a self-centered jerk!" Nosedive got up and moved in closer to the point where his bill almost touched her nose.

"I'm self-centered? What about you Ms. I'm so helpless I need Wildwing for everything! You're not the only one with a harsh life kiddo!" Jennipher glared deeply into Nosedive's eyes and growled her fists tightening.

"Yes you are self-centered! It wasn't my choice to be here okay it was my dad's!

"I don't need my life complicated even more by a jerk like you complaining every minute of the day how much I ruin your life!" Nosedive growled back the team just standing by unsure of what was happening.

"Well then if you don't wanna be here then maybe you should just leave! It's not like _we_ want you here anyway!" That hit a nerve and Jennipher looked down in defeat her eyes starting to blur. She looked back up a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Then maybe I will jerk!"

She turned and skated off the ice and ran into the pond. The whole team looked at Nosedive angrily. Mallory was the first to take action by punching Nosedive in the arm.

"Nice going Dive! We're supposed to be protecting her and you made her feel like she's bothering us!" Nosedive rubbed his newly bruised arm and rolled his eyes and sighed. As his brother gave him that look he pouted childishly. He looked back at Wildwing one more time only to receive that look intensified.


	5. Chapter 5: If Looks Could Kill

Well Hey there readers here goes another chapter of A Love for Hockey! I'd like to give a big thanks to **curious fan** who is a faithful reviewer and helps me out a lot with this fic! To all you other reviewers thank you so much and keep it up! So let's find out how Dive and Jenn are huh?

* * *

Nosedive sat angrily in front of the team who had all seemed to be angry at him for the whole incident. He pouted there as he drowned out the lecture Wildwing and Mallory were giving him. He just wished that someone would take _his_ side and listen to his story. He was being pushed out of his element and it was almost like this Jennipher girl was taking his place. Ever since they had come to earth they were not welcomed. The only people who had welcomed him were Thrash and Mookie and he couldn't go visit them because of that girl. He had to sleep on a lumpy couch that gave him worse back pains everyday he slept on it.

He couldn't do anything fun because that girl was here. His own brother was always too busy worrying about her to notice his struggles. Even in practice Wildwing actually _complimented_ her skill. He felt like soon enough she would drive him out and there would be a new left wing on the team. He didn't want to be replaced by this girl. She probably had more in common with the team then he did. She liked Wildwing, she was a tough girl like Mallory, she was quiet, supposedly smart, and polite.

She had something good about her that everyone would like except for him. To him she was just an intruder trying to take his place. As he looked up to his angry brother and team mate he nodded. He looked back down and promised himself he wasn't going to get sucked into her personality. He wasn't going to give himself a chance to get to know her.

* * *

Jennipher sat in a chair in front of Tanya and flinched as the duck dabbed her cut with antiseptic. She looked up at her and she could see the slightly annoyed look in her eyes. She was keeping Tanya from working on something and she felt guilty. As she thought that she immediately angered and thought of Nosedive. Jennipher wasn't sure she could stand being in the same place as him. He was just like all the people at her school who judged her without getting to know her. She hated the names they called her especially 'geek-a-zoid'.

She was already over the proverbial edge, and she felt that she should just leave. Even if he was a big jerk, Nosedive was right, none of the ducks wanted her here. She was just a nuisance in the way of their duties. Then again, she wanted so badly to be here with them. Her life her wasn't as bad as home. Her father was constantly working, she was almost always under lockdown, and she had no friends that she could talk to. She was an outcast, and that along with alien lizards trying to kidnap her had pushed her roughly over the edge.

Jennipher knew she was a bit harsh with Nosedive, but he still had no right. He didn't understand her. He had friends that liked him for him; he was a hero in the eyes of many. Who was she but an outcast, loser, science geek who had a crush on an alien Hockey player. He had everything going for him, and Jennipher knew the ducks would take his side in a heart beat. He had all the traits she wished she had. He was funny, he had amazing athletic skills, and he was-to everyone but her-easy to get along with.

If he saw it through her eyes he'd understand. If he even tried to get to know her he'd understand. He had no grasp of the world she lived in. He was a pampered celebrity to her. He had no rules or boundaries. He had no one telling him he didn't belong. He was the exact opposite to that.

Jennipher looked at Tanya's back as she put everything away and Jennipher sighed regretfully.

"I'm so sorry I'm wasting your time Tanya. I could help you with whatever you're working on if you want. I learned a lot about science and stuff from my dad." Tanya looked at her with confusion.

"Wasting my time? What ever made you come to that con-con…What made you think that?" Jennipher blushed and looked down suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"It's just you look kind of annoyed, and I saw you working really hard on something earlier. I feel bad like my being here is holding you guys back." Tanya shook her head as she looked at Jennipher. She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter behind her.

"Don't let Nosedive get to you he's just getting accom-accom…Getting used to you." Jennipher sighed again and looked to the female duck before her. She nodded slowly and got up from the chair following Tanya out.

As they walked into the room Jennipher tried her hardest to avoid looking at Nosedive. She could tell he was doing the same for her. The tension made her shudder it was almost like she was in a sound proof box away from the world. Tingles ran down her spine and she was getting goose bumps. She could swear her blood ran cold as she felt Nosedive's angry gaze. She turned her head slowly unable to keep from verifying that the look was from Nosedive. As she looked over her shoulder she stared right back into the angry brown eyes of Nosedive.

She felt her face go white as she saw how intensely he was glaring. If looks could kill she would surely be dead. She knew he was enjoying seeing her squirm. She felt a breathe get hitched in her throat. She tried to swallow with no success. She felt a chill go up her spine as if the room had gone deadly cold. She wanted to fight back with a glare of her own but couldn't find the strength.

She just quickly turned and sighed in relief as she felt the warmth come back to her body. She let out the breathe that had earlier been caught in her throat. She kept close to the rest of the ducks so she would be successful at avoiding Nosedive. She knew she couldn't keep it up forever. Yet, she also knew that if her and Nosedive ever had to stay in the same place alone, they'd murder each other. She knew Nosedive wanted nothing to do with her and she sincerely wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. If he had just given her a chance then he would've gotten a lot more courtesy then that.

As she kept close to Duke she started to feel Nosedive's stare. This caused her to get uncomfortable and so she looked at Duke and grimaced.

"I'm going to head to the room. I'm feeling kind of tired." Duke nodded to her and smirked a bit.

"You want me to walk you over there sweetheart? You okay?" Jennipher shook her head to him.

"No, I'm fine."

She walked away to Nosedive's room and sighed in relief to finally escape his hateful gaze. She dropped herself on the bed and curled up into the fetal position. Once again as she took in a breathe she could smell the floral yet masculine scent of Nosedive's hair, but it was diluted by her own scent. She was so angry at fearful of him yet his scent almost had a calming effect on her. This was just as bewildering as her dream had been. She needed something to get her feelings out and that's when she remembered her diary. She slide it out of her bag and sat it on her lap, pen in hand.

She began to write until she became tired. She laid the book down next to her as she pulled the warm covers over her tiny frame. In a few minutes she was sleeping soundly unknowing of the events that were to follow. She had no idea that there was soon going to be a turning point in this little "dream" of hers. She was soon going to find out the meaning to her dream.

* * *

He sat there debating whether he should open the book. He knew it was wrong but he had to find out about what she was thinking about. He opened the book slowly and read the longest page. His eyes scanned the page and he glared at some points and felt confused at others. He continued reading on for a couple pages.

_Dear diary,_

_Ever since my first entry I have undergone soo much. I'm now actually being guarded by the Mighty Ducks and it was almost like a dream come true. Even so things have gone horribly awry. My hero Wildwing is starting to be seen in a new light. He is very protective and almost brother like to me. I still have a crush on him and all but with all this stuff going on it's starting to fade. I've been so confused since I got here. I had a dream the day I got here. It was about the same as it always was except for the one twist. Instead of Wing being the hero Nosedive was. I can't help but be confused at that, Nosedive hates me. I go to sleep knowing that, but I also go to sleep because of the calming scent of his hair. I'm almost starting to think I'm going crazy. If Nosedive had only gotten to know me before he judged I would have been so much nicer. I DID offer his room back to him. I would have gladly given up a comfy room for my heroes only if he hadn't just gone and assumed things about me. He was so mean and he called me that name I despise. I hate the word geek-a-zoid. All those jerks at school call me that. I just wish people would understand me and just leave me alone. I mean its bad enough I know I'm a bother to the whole team but Nosedive didn't need to point it out. I was thinking maybe I should leave like runaway or something. I don't know cause then I'll probably upset Wildwing even more when he catches me. Good thing nobody can read this or I might be super embarrassed or super busted! Well, anyway I'm starting to get tired cause of Nosedive's shampoo smell so I'll write more later. Night._

_

* * *

  
_

Well there you go guys!! You probably already figured out what's gonna happen next but whatever hope you enjoyed it!!!


	6. Chapter 6: FOOD FIGHT!

**Hey there readers! I am so VERY glad that you guys are enjoying A Love For Hockey! Thanks to all you readers who took the time to review especially curious fan and Eno!**

**Curious fan****: Thanks and I'll try and look out for that! I knew it needed a line change but I couldn't think of anything at the moment! I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 5! Hope this chapter is better then the last!**

**Eno****: Thank you so much for taking time to reveiw! Knowing you're so excited for the chapters keeps me going! I'm glad you enjoy reading my fic! Hopefully this next chapter is up to your expectations!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jennifer yawned loudly and looked up to the ceiling of the now familiar room. Her heavy eyelids rose and fell slowly as her eyes adjusted. She looked to the side and grabbed her glasses clumsily and slid them on. She shuddered from the cold metal meeting her warm skin, and then slid her legs over the bed and yawned once more. She looked to her feet and then lazily got up and got ready for the day. As she walked around and prepared for the day she had the same tired look on her face. However she was no longer, she was wondering if today would be as excruciatingly painful as the day before had been.

She walked out of Nosedive's room and walked to the usual place where the ducks were usually tracking the Saurians. As she walked in she only saw a lonely and sleeping Nosedive. She tiptoed around looking for any signs of the others. She wouldn't want to have to be alone with Nosedive with out any witnesses. As she started to sneak away she heard a shuffle and she looked to see Nosedive roll off of his spot. She let out a giggle and covered her mouth. When she saw that the fall didn't faze him she snuck to his room and looked around.

She was contemplating on whether this would be the day that she'd stop being a burden and let her heroes get back to their lives. She tried to weigh all the possible outcomes of her actions. Each time she thought of something she became more positive that it would be in their best interest for her to leave. She felt her head start its throbbing sensation again and then began to re pack her things. As she was still battling herself within she kept telling herself it was for them.

She looked from side to side as she entered the empty halls. She snuck trying to keep as quiet as possible in case anyone was around. She felt her heart beating heavily within her chest. She was holding her breathe and she could hear her own heavy heart beat in her ears. She had reached a door that looked like an exit and placed her hand on it and closed her eyes.

She jumped a foot off the ground as she heard a voice tell her tiredly.

"Where do you think your going?" She turned and placed her back on the door and looked to a tired looking Nosedive. She stammered and looked to the floor.

"N-nn-nothing! I was…it…" she sighed heavily and looked up to him sadly "I was taking your kind advice. I was going to leave and let you guys get back to your lives."

She looked up and saw him fully awake and looking angrily at her.

"Well don't, I could get in big trouble with Wing if you do." She looked up confused at him.

"Well, make up your mind. Do you want me to go away or do you want me to stay?" He shrugged and pointed down the hall and she walked in that direction with him following behind.

"For trying to sneak out…you sure do make a lot of noise. I thought we were under attack or something." She just kept looking down ashamed and embarrassed.

She didn't understand him and it only made the throbbing of her head worse. She sat in the spot where Nosedive had been sleeping earlier and just looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could see him looking at her with that same intense look from yesterday. The look once again made chills go up her spine and her breathes got caught in her throat. She hugged her bag close so that she would feel some kind of relief under Nosedive's gaze. She thought wrong as she thought about the evil grin across his face. She knew he was going to tell Wildwing when he arrived.

She was trying to sort through all the possible excuses for her little stunt;it was always shattered by the picture of Wildwing's disappointed face. She was starting to panic until she heard Nosedive's voice.

"You want to get out so bad then come on, but we're going where I want to go." She looked into his angry gaze again looking for some kind of emotion other then anger. She couldn't find any before Nosedive pulled her from her seat. She just followed too confused to even wonder where he was taking her. As he handed her a helmet to one of the duckcycles she got a bit worried.

She shook her head as she looked at the vehicle and then to Nosedive.

"No way, I'm not going on that metal death trap!" Nosedive looked to her and forcefully put the helmet on her head.

"Unless you want me to snitch to my bro about your little Houdini act then get on." She debated in her head whether she should hide it or if she really could get away with it. She then remembered what Wildwing had looked like when she had 'disappeared' the first time and got onto the duckcycle and wrapped her arms around Nosedive's waist. She pressed her forehead to his back as her throbbing head continued to process the days events.

As she felt her hair whipping in the wind she closed her eyes tightly. Her hold on Nosedive tightened while she prayed that she made it to where ever they were going in one piece. She felt herself shivering as the cool air flowing past her chilled her skin. She began to whimper as she felt the bike weaving in and out of traffic afraid it would topple over. She looked up only for a second to see the annoyance in Nosedive's face grow. She felt the bike slowing down and she looked up to see them riding up to Captain Comics. Once the duckcycle had came to a complete stop Jennipher jumped off and laid on the ground in relief.

"Sweet land! I thought I'd never feel you again!" Nosedive pulled her up and glared at her sternly.

"Look, if you're going to be with me and my friends at least _try_ not to act like a complete freak-a-zoid." She glared back at him and wrenched herself from his grasp and dusted herself off. Nosedive rolled his eyes and set his helmet down on the bike Jennipher mimicking him. She followed him into Captain Comics and made a face as she saw him greet his "non-freak-a-zoid" friends. She sighed and mentally hit herself for being so judgmental towards the two.

She stepped out of her thoughts for a second as she heard the red-headed guy ask about her.

"Hey Dive, who's the chick?" She made a face not like being called a chick too much. Nosedive rolled his eyes and shook his head at the mention of Jennipher.

"The reason I couldn't hang out for the last couple days. My bro's gone all commando on me to babysit her." Jennipher glared at Nosedive when suddenly something caught her eye. Her eyes sparkled as she ran up to the glass counter revealing the expensive limited edition comics.

She keeled infront of it and squealed.

"Are you serious, a mint condition, untouched, perfect issue 34 of Justice Force?" Jennipher squealed louder as she turned to Nosedive's two friends. "Not only that but it's the only issue with Turtle Titan! I _have_ to have it! How much?" The girl rubbed the back of her purple mohawked head and chuckled.

"Woah, you like a fan of J.F? It's a pretty steep price.2k." Jennipher's smile fell as she remembered the money her dad had already spent.

"Shoot! I forgot my dad spent all his money on those hockey tickets!" She groaned and put her forehead against the glass and then stood. She saw the surprise written all over the three faces and she made a face. "What? when you live in a lab you don't get out much, more time to read comics." Nosedive's two friends smiled in understanding and walked up to her and began chatting about other comics. As she laughed and continued conversation she heard Nosedive growl. They all looked over to an angry, no _furious_, Nosedive.

The girl, whose name was Mookie, walked over to Nosedive and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah dive, chill out man." He shook his head and glared the glare Jennipher always froze under.

"No, it's not enough you took the team but now you take my friends? Why don't you just bleach your hair and call yourself Nosedive?" Jennipher's cheeks turned red out of embarrassment and there it was again. The stress that had made her angry enough to yell at someone;not to mention she didn't understand what he was talking about.

Her reddened face faded to a shade of pink and she narrowed her eyes at Nosedive.

"What are talking about? If you didn't want me to come you should have just left me back at the pond!" She didn't understand Nosedive at all and his outburst had interrupted her conversation with possible friends. Nosedive just shook his head and turned to leave with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hurry up geek-a-zoid. We're going back to the pond." Jennipher followed him out, her anger nearly at its pinnacle. As he threw the helmet to her almost hitting her she reached her wit's end.

"What the heck is your problem you jerk face? You almost hit me with that helmet!" Nosedive turned to her and just glared then picking up the helmet and placing it roughly on her head.

"Just shut your trap and get on!" She pouted under the helmet and got on after him wrapping her arms around him, and squeezing roughly to cause some discomfort. She smirked as she heard him growl in annoyance. He started the duckcycle and revved the engine then taking off so quick the front of the duckcycle came off the ground. Jennipher held on tightly her heart racing from almost falling off.

When they reached the pond the two walked fast trying to run in first. The race ended with the two of them pushing each other to get through the door. When the were both in the room that held Drake One they sat separately just glaring at each other. Through the tense silence both of their stomachs growled in hunger and the race began again. Jennipher reached the kitchen first out of breathe and started making herself the only food that was left. She sat and ate her oatmeal with a smirk on her face seeing Nosedive walk in. He smirked as he pulled out a stashed carton of eggs and cooked them scrambled.

Jennipher looked down at her oatmeal and glared across at Nosedive's plate. She shoveled some oatmeal into her spoon and looked at it then trying to fling it into her bowl only for it to end up on Nosedive's face. Her mouth fell open into a surprised yet amused smile as she saw the peeved duck wipe the oatmeal off his face and reveal a glare. Jennipher snickered only to feel a warm gooey substance on her cheeks. She glared back and wiped the egg off her face then purposely flinging a spoonful of oatmeal into Nosedive's face then letting out a laugh. This escalated into a major food fight with the two teens laughing and flinging their food at each other. The Kitchen was a mess as the two only stopped when they heard a yell over the noise.

Jennipher saw Wildwing and the rest of the team with grocery bags and angry expressions. Her and Nosedive stood up and walked in front of Wildwing and looked to the floor. He took a breathe and then began his lecture.

"I leave you two alone for what, two hours, and you completely ruin the kitchen? What where you guys thinking?" The two looked to each other and started snickering at the others appearance. Nosedive answered the rhetorical question snickering all the way.

"How good Jennipher was gonna look with an egg mask."

Jennipher nodded and giggled then pointing to Nosedive.

"I was trying to give Nosedive a oatmeal facial for those anger wrinkles he has." The two teens burst into a fit of laughter as they both looked to Wildwing whose expression had angered even more. He gestured to the hallway and the two walked out with Wildwing behind them laughing at each other and the situation. After hours of laughter and a stern talking to by the whole team the two were now in Nosedive's room talking about the whole thing.

"I swear I thought Wildwing was gonna start molting from how angry he was!" Jennipher giggled as did Nosedive and then he got up imitating Mallory and earning another giggle from Jennipher.

Jennipher saw Nosedive stop and his face turn serious for a second as he looked at her. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked straight at her making her stop and look confusedly at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about everything. I acted like a real..." She looked down at the bed she was sitting on and tugged at the covers.

"Jerk? Yeah I know. I'm sorry too I didn't really realize how you felt about my being here. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Silence took over as the two looked awkwardly away from each other.

Nosedive looked back to her with a small smile.

"Let's start over, what do you say? Hey I'm Nosedive, friends call me dive! What may I ask is the name of this dudette?" Jennipher chuckled and nodded shaking the hand he had offered her.

"The name's Jennipher, friends call me Jenn. Nice to meet you Dive, may I call you dive?" They both laughed and began random conversations about things they enjoyed. As it started getting late Jennipher yawned and looked at her new friend tiredly.

"I'll take the couch if you want your room back Dive." He shook his head and sat up from his comfortable position.

"Nah, I can take it. Sleep tight geekers." She smiled to him rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him. He got up and ruffled her hair Jennipher making a face after the fact. She fixed her hair and waved to Nosedive as he exited the room. She laid on her stomach her face falling into the pillow and the smell of Nosedive's hair flowed into her nostrils.

Jennipher smiled and sighed at today's events. She thought about how it was so dream like and that it was almost unreal that Nosedive and herself were actually getting along. Then she frowned at how Wildwing seemed to be acting more like a father to her then anything. She began to get annoyed until she breathed in the scent of Nosedive from her pillow. She calmed down immediately as the scent usually made her do. She felt the calm becoming drowsiness as her eyelids began to feel like a ton. She finally gave in letting her eyelids fall and falling asleep with a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Review!**

**Hope you liked this chapter.  
**


	7. Chap 7:I Believe In A Thing Called Love

_**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated A Love For Hockey but I've been busy with school and stuff so I haven't had time! Here it is. Thanks again to Eno and curious fan for the support!**_

_**

* * *

**_ As the smoke cleared all that was in sight was rubble. A few men stood up and coughed with soot covered faces. A piece of paper danced in the wind and fell onto a slab of rock. As it struggled to free itself from the wind it ripped slightly. The faces of the Mighty Ducks plastered on the dying paper. The men in white lab coats all stood with a forlorn air about them as a flame burned behind them. One man tore through the rubble in a panic.  
"Allister!"

Jennipher yawned and stretched her arms as she sat next to Nosedive watching Wildwing. The two had been put on lock down after the whole food fight incident. Jennipher felt a poke in her side and looked to Nosedive. He was motioning toward the door and winking making Jennipher snicker two got up slowly and tip-toed to the door, getting out successfully. When they made it into the hanger and onto a duck-cycle they heard someone clear their throat. The two turned to see Duke right next to them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Jennipher just sat silently clutched to Nosedive with the appearance of a deer in the headlights. Nosedive growled and began taking off his helmet when Duke chuckled and pushed it back onto his head. "Go on. I'll cover for you." Jennipher sighed in relief and made a mental note to thank Duke for this later. She clutched onto Nosedive securely and took a deep breathe as they took off from the hanger. She closed her eyes and laid her head onto Nosedive's back until she felt the bike stop.

Jennipher felt her stomach growl as the smell of burgers and chili dogs invaded her nose. Nosedive chuckled and took off his helmet and looked back at her.  
"Hungry there geekers? Thought you would be, chow time!" Her slipped her helmet off and she got off the duck-cycle loosing her footing and tripping into Nosedive's arms in the process. She looked up at him with a hot blush across her cheeks.  
"Tell anyone about this and I'll tape your bill shut." He laughed and nodded helping her to stand upright.

"Sure. So what'll it be Jenn? Chili dog supreme, a jumbo slice, or the monster burger?" Jennipher scratched her head and contemplated.  
"They all sound...huge." As the two sat down Jennipher watched as Nosedive made nice with the waitress. She assumed he came here often seeing as how the girl knew him by name, or was it that he was a famous alien hockey player? When the two stopped talking Jennipher found an opening to speak. "I can't decide...what do you recommend Dive?"

Nosedive pretended to contemplate and handed the waitress both of their menus.  
"Gimme two of the usual Cammie." The young red-head nodded her freckled face and took the menus and walked off. Jennipher looked at Nosedive and shrunk in her seat. She wasn't used to this kind of public setting. Nosedive noticed and rose an eyebrow to her. "You okay there Jenn?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip making Nosedive wonder if she had reverted to the silent girl he had first met. Jennipher in her own thoughts as well wondered if Nosedive was this friendly to everyone, girls included. Then she immediately wondered why it even mattered in the first place. When their food came her eyes widened at the size of this "burger" that was in her presence.  
"This is the usual? It's huge Dive is it even a burger?" She heard him chuckle and then crack his fingers.  
"They don't call it the _behemoth_ burger for nothing geekers."

Her jaw dropped and she shook her head as she witnessed him begin to eat this monstrosity like it was nothing.  
"Where do you put it all? Better question, how do you stay in shape?" He began to speak with his mouth full but she raised her hand to stop him. "Don't answer that. Not until your done." She slowly began to pick at her fries eating them one by one as she watched her alien friend down it in a matter of minutes. She heard a loud belch and felt the air from it across her pale skin making her shudder. She shook her head and laughed as he pat his stomach in content.

"You gonna finish that geekers?" Jennipher shook her head and pushed it toward him with a smile.  
"Couldn't even take a bite outta that thing if I tried." He chuckled and ate her burger as well in a slower pace this time. She was surprised he wasn't stuffed to the brim from the two monstrous burger he had inhaled. He set some money down on the table and looked to Jennipher.  
"You wanna get outta here now?"

"Sure. You think we could visit my dad on our way back to the cemetery?" Nosedive laughed and nodded getting up from his seat.  
"I'm in no hurry to get my feathers fried." Jennipher got up and walked slowly toward the dreaded duck-cycle. She hated riding it but felt better with Nosedive at the wheel. She had built a sense of trust with him over the past couple days of being "grounded" so to speak. She laid her head on his back again and waited until she felt the comfort zone slip back.

When she awoke from her daze she heard Nosedive's voice.  
"Whoa, what happened?" She looked up to see the lab in ruins and she felt her eyes widen. In an instant she was off the bike and running toward the scene with Nosedive behind her. She threw the helmet to the ground and ran toward a familiar face.  
"Professor Jameson! Where's my dad?" The gray haired man looked toward Jennipher and took her into an embrace.

"They took him Jennipher. Those dinosaur things, broke into the lab and took your father." Jennipher pushed away from him and felt the tears stream down her cheeks. She was in a daze again until she felt a harsh pull on her shoulder from an angry Wildwing who she hadn't noticed there before.  
"Where have you been? I thought I made myself clear on you staying at the pond where it's safe!" Jennipher looked up at the furious Wildwing and sobbed.  
"I know! Wildwing my da..." She was cut off by an oncoming lecture.

"Jennipher, do you know how badly you had us worried? I thought they had gotten you too because you snuck off with Nosedive! What would we have done if that was the case?" She felt the tears worsen as she let his words sink in. His rant wasn't helping her at all with the fact that her dad was kidnapped. When she didn't hear Wildwing's voice anymore she looked up at him in anger.  
"I don't care what you do to me or how mad you are! My dad is gone, what are you going to do about it?"

She saw Nosedive walking up to the group of worried ducks and she broke from Wildwing's grip to run to him. She clung to him desperately and buried her face into him.  
"Dive they took him...! They took my dad!" Nosedive held her in shock and tried his best to comfort her.  
"We'll find him Jenn. I promise, no matter what it takes we'll find him." She felt her legs give out on her, and her heart was filled with grief. Nosedive picked her up and held her as he walked over to the group.

As Nosedive held the sobbing Jennipher he felt his own emotions getting the better of him. He hated seeing his new friend in this much pain. In the pit of his stomach he felt a mix of emotions. Rage, sadness, pity, guilt, and any other emotion he didn't care to think of at this moment. His feather were ruffled and he wanted Dragonus to go down. He wanted to take him down himself and make it for good. He wanted to do anything so he would never have to see Jennipher in this state of grief ever again.

He didn't bother listening to anything that Wildwing was telling them and only heard when he told them it was time to go back to the pond to start the search. When they reached home it was silent and for some odd reason her preferred it that way for the time being.  
"I'm gonna go put Jenn in my room to rest." He walked away without giving anyone the chance to rebuttal. when he got to his room he laid her down and turned to leave when he felt her tug at his shirt. He turned to her and saw the fear and desperation in her watery eyes.  
"Wait! Please don't leave me alone..."

He felt like something was squeezing his lungs as he saw her expression. He sat down next to her and held her hand.  
"You're okay Jenn." She squeezed his hand until her knuckles turned white and sobbed into the sheets of his bed.  
"Who knows what they're doing to him? What if they come back for me? What will they do to him Dive?"

He shook his head stroked her hair with his free hand.  
"I don't know geekers." She looked up at him and gave his hand a squeeze with her small one.  
"I'm too scared to be alone. Stay with me?" When he saw that look in her eyes he felt a stab at his heart. He laid next to her with the full intent to stay there until she fell asleep. He didn't know why but he felt like he couldn't leave her there.

She was like a wounded animal clinging to life. He didn't know how she was feeling, but he had an idea. If it hurt him this much to see Jennipher fall to pieces; he didn't want to know how badly she was hurting. Better yet maybe he did, so he could take some of that pain from her. He sighed when he felt her scoot closer to him, and he reacted by holding her. He wondered how long it would take for Wing to find Dragonus. Then he wondered how long it would take for Jennipher to fall asleep.

At this moment he felt like he was a whole new person. He didn't feel like Nosedive right now; he felt completely different. He just wanted to bring Jenn's dad back, and pummel Dragonus to a thin paste for hurting her. He was thrown from his thoughts as he heard the electronic door swish open. He looked back to see his older brother.  
"Did you find lizard lips yet?" Wildwing shook his head and looked skeptically at his little brother.

"How is she doing?" Nosedive shook his head angrily and growled.  
"She's scared out of her mind. We have to find them Wing, she's falling apart." Wildwing sighed and pat his brother on the shoulder.  
"We're doing the best we can baby bro. We'll find Dragonus soon." Nosedive looked toward Jennipher as she moved a bit in her sleep.  
"Find him fast Wing. I'm gonna pummel him for this."

Wildwing gave his younger brother a knowing look and nodded.  
"Make sure Jennipher is alright. I'll give you the heads up when we find something." Nosedive was sincerely grateful that his brother had used 'when' instead of 'if'. He turned back around when he saw his brother turn to leave. He sat in silence in his own bubble, just contemplating everything that had happened today. As the silence got to him he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He drifted into sleep slowly keeping his hold on Jennipher.

Jennipher was alone. She looked around but saw only the dark. She called out to anyone she could think of, but when she spoke nothing came out. She felt fear grip her as she sat holding her knees in the silent darkness. She looked up in fear as she heard maniacal laughter rip through the dark. she looked into the dark with great concentration. A face appeared from the dark, Dragonus.

She heard her own scream break through his laughter. She got up stumbling and ran from him, but no matter how fast she ran she got no further. She felt her airways constricting and her feet getting heavy. She stumbled twice in her fruitless run away from Dragonus. She fell to the ground as she choked for breathe. She saw his mouth brighten with fire and it blasted toward her. She just lifted her arms to protect herself from the inevitable burn she would receive.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Hopefully I'll update more this week since I'm on break! This chapter took me until exactly 3:51 am today! So now it's time to sleep till four! Rate and Review! Sorry for any OOC-ness that might have occured here!  
**_


End file.
